1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a method for controlling the information processing apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a computer including a touch panel has generally been used. When such a computer is used, any contents are displayed as a list on a screen, and a flick operation is performed on the list, to scroll the list (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-152777).
The flick operation for scrolling the displayed list of contents is an intuitively comprehensible operation for a user. On the other hand, when the list is desired to be scrolled in a large amount, the flick operation needs to be repeated many times. Therefore, the number of touches becomes larger than that in an operation using a scroll bar. There may occur a situation where a user erroneously touches a button outside the list, so that the screen shifts to another screen corresponding to the button. Such a situation more easily occurs when the user quickly touches the button for the flick operation many times and repeatedly vigorously performs the flick operation many times.